The Visitor
by TheEvilQueensMistress
Summary: Belle seeks comfort in Regina's visits and decides its time to give herself to Regina fully. Rated M for a reason


Title: The Visitor

Pairing: BeautyQueen Belle/Regina

AN: hello there lovely readers! Please keep in mind the rating of this fic and enjoy! Reviews would be the best thing ever!

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any of these characters but if I did I could assure you that there would be no such thing as RumBelle. All mistakes are mine.

I feel my visitors gaze upon me as I lay huddled in the corner of my cell. I feel her eyes roaming over every inch of my body, taking me in, assessing me. Gathering my courage I turn and face her. She simply continues to stare at my now heaving chest.

I know why she has come and that makes my breath quicken. Not with fear like it should but, with excitement. My palms sweat and my heart races.

I uncurl myself from the fetal position, which I have grown so accustomed to, and stretch my aching muscles. Still she stares until I feel like an ant under a magnifying lens. You would think this feeling was uncomfortable but it is quite the opposite. The way her eyes attach themselves to my body makes me feel powerful. She knows that what she wants only I can give her and I can choose to leave her helpless, and needy…and wet.

A smirk graces my lips as she takes a step into my cell, into my world. She is powerless here unless I say otherwise and I can see the recognition of that flash across her eyes. My smirk deepens.

"Hello Regina." My voice is calm and steady, I can see her shaking.

"Belle…" I cant help but chuckle at how vulnerable she looks in this moment.

"Come Regina." It is her turn to chuckle as she knows that those words will soon hold a deeper connotation.

She does as she is asked and moves till she is standing in front of my cot, between my knees. I stand and start the ritual of undressing her. First I slip the harsh black jacket from her shoulders and pull the grey turtle neck from her body. I feel her tremble as my fingers graze her skin; I smile approvingly.

"You did it, I didn't think you would." Regina blushes and I reward her efforts with kisses down her neck to the tops of her breasts. "I like it Gina, I like it a lot." Her blush deepens as I examine the perfect black corset she's wearing; it puts her breasts on display all for me.

Next goes her pants. I unbutton them painfully slowly till finally they pool around her feet. I decide its time to tease. I push her onto the cot and spread her legs with my knee. She eagerly spreads wider for me and I can see a damp patch on her black thong. I lick my lips in anticipation. Running my fingers along her slit I whimper.

"Regina, god you are so wet." She lifts her hips off the cot so I can easily slide the panties off and see just how wet she really is.

"All for you Belle." I have to close my eyes and squeeze my thighs together to try and control my arousal.

Whispers "Yes, all for me." With her panties off and chest heaving undress myself, slipping the hospital gown to the floor. I stand naked before her. "You can touch Regina, I know you want to."

She gasps and looks me in the eye. "Are you sure Belle?"

"Don't question my dear." I push m I push m breasts towards her hands and without further instruction she reaches out and massages me gently. I tilt my head back as she rolls my nipples, moaning softly.

"Oh Belle." Regina whimpers and wraps her legs around me so that her core is pressed flush against my stomach. I can feel her grinding into me desperate for friction.

"Regina, I have a request." I breathe out huskily into her ear as she pinches my soft skin.

"Anything for you Belle."

"Kiss me, claim me." Without hesitation she crasher our lips together in a searing kiss. It's like nothing we have ever shared before. Instead of one of us domination, the kiss was like a delicate dance of our tongues but more importantly our souls. "I'm serious Regina, I need you now." She turns me so that I'm lying on my back with her hovering above me. She kisses me again passionately and teases the soft curls above my clit.

"How badly? How badly do you need me?" im surprised by her boldness and reward her by rubbing up against her thigh.

"Why don't you feel how badly?" I take her hand and place it on my dripping center. "See Regina, I'm soaked!"

Regina rubs my clit gently at first and I move my hips to the rhythm she sets. Her fingertips drift to my entrance and she teases. I close my eyes tight and bite my lip really hard.

"Ohhhh oh, Regina"

"Yes my Belle?" I open my eyes wide and lock my gaze with her deep chocolate orbs as she begins pushing into me. Something makes her stop. "Belle…you're so tight…you've never been loved before?"

I smile softly as I realize that this game Regina and I have been playing all these years is over. It has been replaced with something much more profound.

"Regina please, I want it to be you. I'm giving myself to you." It takes a few minutes for her to recover but when she does a sweet smile graces her lips and she kisses me gently.

"Thank you Belle, I've wanted this for longer than you could ever imagine." Tears touch my eyes at the notion of being truly wanted and I rock my hips into her fingers. Regina rests her forehead against me so we are sharing the same breath.

"Regina.."

"Belle.." she whispers as we gaze into each other's eyes. I feel her starting to move inside me. With a sharp thrust of my lovers fingers my innocence is gone, I belong to Regina now. Hissing at the pain as Regina eases her fingers even deeper into me tears touch my eyes from the [ain but also the beauty of the moment.

"Regina, please it hurts." I whimper and she kisses my forehead lightly.

"Shhh my Belle, the pain will soon stop; just let me take care of you." I cry freely now because not once in my whole life have never been taken care of.

She kisses my tears away and moves slowly inside of me. I feel my walls stretching to accommodate her. Gasping softly my whole body trembles as she pulls her two fingers all the way out and pushes back in making me scream.

"Regina! I can't take it!" shaking my head and crying because I must look pathetic to her. Regina quickly removes the second finger leaving only the first. She pumps it slowly, curling it into my sweet spot.

"It's ok my precious Belle." With another passionate kiss I can tell that she is trying to convey the words that my ears ache to hear, I love you.

My nails rake across her bare back and settle, tangled, in her short tresses. "Regina, yes yessss!" I hiss out. "That feels sooo good" pain is beinf replaced with pleasure, I can feel it building behind my bellybutton until it feels white hot, like I might explode. I also feel her eyes watching my in wonder, watching the way my body writhes beneath her. Her fingers have brought me close but to what I am not exactly certain, possibly the end of the earth.

"Open your eyes Belle." I hadn't realized they were even closed. I'm freeted with lust filled eyes, dark and swirling, but there is something more there. Her mouth forms a perfect o as she curls her finger sharply and rubs her palm against my clit.

That's it. That's the end of me. I can't tell where I end and Regina begins, as my first orgasm washes over me with waves of pleasure. I can't form words, my vision is a field of bright white and I swear that, for a second, my heart stopped beating and swelled inside my chest. I can hear Regina chanting my name, a mantra. She brings her lips to mine and steals my breath yet again.

"Oh Regina, I love you." I whisper as my whole body quakes and trembles. Her fingers plunge deeper, making me hers forever, and I climax for the second time. Screaming.

Regina presses her lips to my ears and whispers "I love you too Belle."

My heart stops, my body shakes, for sure the world has ended. And then she says it again.

"I love you my Belle."

I cry for what seems like hours but it can't be more than a few minutes because my Regina never stays that long. When I can finally form coherent thought I sit myself up on my elbows and stare at her the same way she stares at me. Regina slowly pulls out and licks her finger clean. The sight is just too much and I have to close my eyes. Soon I feel her lips upon my neck. Tangling my fingers in her hair I pull her up to my lips and kiss her deeply.

When we finally separate I feel whole though I am now empty. She loves me but I know she must go. Still I beg.

"Regina please. Please don't leave." She curls next to me and trails her fingers over my smooth stomach.

"You know I must Belle.. even though I don't want to."

I turn so that my head rests in the crook of her neck, my tears gathering about her collar bone. My lover kisses the top of my head.

"Please don't cry Belle, you know I'll come back." And somehow I know that she is telling the truth. "I'll come back tomorrow, and every day after" She tilts my head up and smiles at me, kissing my lips softly she whispers "I promise my love"

FIN


End file.
